


Happy Birthday, Frances!

by GeekyGlasses



Series: Lams Family [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday, Cake, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGlasses/pseuds/GeekyGlasses





	Happy Birthday, Frances!

When everyone got to the room, Alex wasn't there. As they were starting to get worried, he burst through the classroom door. He immediately went to the front of the room and got the podium.

"Alright, everyone. I've purposely made it to where you guys are ahead of the other classes, because we have plans. BIG plans. And I didn't ask if you guys would want to do it because I assumed you would," he said in what seemed like one breath. "So, tomorrow is Frances' birthday, and we're going to do somewhat of a surprise party tomorrow. I was hoping that you would help with getting decorations and presents and stuff."

Everyone immediately started getting excited, some already brainstorming about what they could get.

"Alright, calm down. I'll make a list of what we'll need, and then you can sign up for whatever. But it has to be something from the list."

One student raised their hand. "Are you getting a cake?"

"What kind of question is that, of course I'm getting a cake. It's gonna be an ice cream cake so I can hide it in the mini fridge." He clapped his hands together. "Alright, I'll get started on that list."

He headed back to his desk, pulling out a piece of paper. Everyone else immediately went back to talking about what they could do. One student suggested decorations from The Office, but it was quickly shut down because "this is a seven year old little girl, I think she'll want colors". 

Alex got up and handed the paper off. "Ok,make sure this gets passed around to everyone. This will be the one exception to backpacks in here, because obviously we need to hide the stuff from the other teachers."

The paper was passed around while he talked and one student raised their hand.

"What should we get for presents?"

The other students paused at looked at him expectantly. He scratched his chin.

"Well, you don't have to get her something if you don't want to. But, she likes coloring books, and books in general. She also likes trains, and, hm. We're getting her one of those American Girl dolls, so if you find any doll clothes for that, you can get that."

They all nodded and the list was passed around until it got back to Alex. He glanced over it.

"You guys better hold your end of this."

A chorus of 'we will' went up.

"Alright," he nodded. Let's get this party started."

  
  


***

  
  


The next day, everyone jumped up as the bell rang for them to go to fourth block. Everyone quickly ran to their lockers to grab their backpacks, double checking that everything was still intact before running to Alex's room. They shuffled in and Alex closed the door and the curtains covering his windows.

"Ok we have until 2:30 to get everything set up. John will be picking up Philip, and then coming to walk Frances over, and I'm assuming you guys will want to tell surprise, so I guess everything's planned. And before anyone asks, yes you will be getting cake. Alright, let's go!"

Everyone immediately started getting out the supplies and setting them up. Streamers were tied around desks and threaded through the ceiling tiles, balloons were blown up and thrown everywhere, and a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANCES" sign was hung up on the board. As they were doing this, they increasingly seemed to get louder and louder, and one student finally noticed that they weren't being told to quiet down. 

"The teacher next door wasn't feeling well, and he doesn't have a fourth block class so he went home, and since our two classrooms are the only ones in this tiny building, we have the whole thing to ourselves." He explained.

The school itself was a smaller school, and there was a small building with two rooms next to the lunchroom and the high school building that was able to be turned into two classrooms. Which helped with noise since they would have only been affecting the class next door.

Alex's phone dinged as he was setting out the cake and he picked it up, looking at whatever message he had just been sent.

"Ok guys, John is getting Frances at this very moment, so they're one their way. Wherever you were planning on getting, get there now."

Since there wasn't exactly any place to hide unless they all tried to fit into the storage closet, they all say at their desks and turned to face the door so they could jump up when it opened. They sat there, holding their breath, when there was a knock at the door. Alex glanced behind a curtain a grinned.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and everyone jumped up as soon as they saw Frances.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled, and she jumped before grinning when she saw all the decorations. Her eyes landed on the pike of presents and she gasped.

"There's so many!"

"Yep!" John said, handing Philip to Alex. "Do you wanna open them now or eat first?"

"Presents!"

"I'll go ahead and cut the cake. I'm sure everyone else wants food."

John started handing out the food while Frances sat down next to the presents. A few students had gotten up and were cooing over Philip. 

As Frances opened her presents, she got up and hugged each person it had come from. Having spent some time in there with them, she knew all of their names. Before they knew it, the bell rang. The students groaned but grabbed their things and headed out, telling Frances one last Happy Birthday.

Alex set Philip on the floor with some toys from the backpack John had brought and they started taking down the decorations.

"So," John said as he started pulling streamers from the ceiling, "would this be something you did again?"

"I mean, probably. Not next year, obviously. But at some point, yes." He glanced back at Frances. "So, was this a good birthday?"

She grinned. "The best!"


End file.
